Kid's Helper
by The3Ryans
Summary: AU! Kid is a Shinigami working for his father, collecting souls while his dad's soul is bound to Death City. Kid however feels so alone doing this job after a while, so his dad sends him a new assistant that'll change Kid's work life forever! KidxMaka ftw   ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Soul Eater is the property of Atushi Ohkuba. The storyline is based of of the Soul Eater comic strips drawn on Deviantart by Animegirl-Luna titled Kid's helper, who's given me permission to write this fanfic. Rights to Maka's outfit also goes to it's creator. (For a full length coloured drawing of Maka in the outfit, go to Animegirl-Luna's page)**_

_**Enjoy the story! **_

_**Chapter 1: The New Girl**_

When you die, your soul leaves your body and takes the form of a ghost of yourself. Then the first thing you see is your own dead body and everything happening around you. That is what is happening to the poor young man who's was shot dead during a mugging. He was leaning against the wall crying as he saw his wife begging him to come back.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" he screamed to her. She didn't see or hear him, which added more distress to him. He couldn't take it being near this scene, he felt like he was about to vomit then took off running down the nearby alleyway. He stopped near a trash can and attempted to vomit. But nothing came out. He was dead, soul's don't vomit. Suddenly he heard something bang nearby. He looked up and turned around, trying to see what caused the noise. There was nothing around the place. There was another bang from behind him. He quickly spun around and there was a very old looking woman dressed in rags, but with a black pointed hat. She looked at the man hungrily as she licked her lips. The man terrified at what he saw, made a quick turn and ran down the alley. He could hear the woman chasing him from behind, for someone so old she was quick. The man made one last turn and found himself at a dead end. He turned around to see the hungry old woman approach him with her wart covered hands ready to grab him. He screamed for help, and help did come. Someone landed down in front of the man, whoever it was the old woman recoiled back in fear. The person stood up and held up a badge in front of her. Was he the police?

"I claiming this soul to be passed on witch! Return to the darkness that spawned you, you'll not feed on this soul!" he shouted at the old woman and she screamed out as she faded away into the shadows of the alley. The rescuer put away his badge and turned to the man. The rescuer was what looked like a teenage boy. He had short black hair that had three white stripes going around only the left side of his head and piercing golden eyes. Under his black cloak he wore a black suit of some sorts and his tied looked like a comical grey skull.

"My name is Death the Kid, I am a shinigami, or grim reaper which ever you pick," the rescuer greeted the man.

"Your a grim reaper? Aren't you a little too young to be one?" he asked. Kid sighed and pulled out his notebook.

"Yeah I've heard that many times before," Kid sighed as he flipped through the pages. "Okay everything seems to be in order. It's time for you to move on from this world."

"But I'm not ready to leave! I can't leave!" He shouted back. Kid held the bridge of his nose.

"Yes I've heard -that- many times before as well," Kid muttered with a groan.

"My wife is down that road crying over my body! I demand to be put back in my body and..."

"For death's sake! Your no different from any other spirit that leaves their body so could you just make things easier for me plese?" Kid shouted, taking the man by surprise. Kid sighed and put his notebook away.

"Okay I'm sorry, that...that was very unprofessional of me. Your...going through a lot and you didn't need that I'm...I'm sorry," Kid apologised then leant against the wall with a sigh.

"...rough day?" the man asked.

"More like rough years. I've been doing this for almost five years now and...it's just got so repetitive. Not that I expected any different...I guess the real problem is...is...is that I'd rather I shared this job with someone else," Kid explained. He had no idea why he was explaining this to a complete stranger, but it felt good to just get it off his chest.

"I see. I assume...'reaping souls' is lonely work," the man answered. Kid agreed completely with him. He wanted to have someone with him to talk to and share this experience with him. The burden of delivering these spirits to the afterlife over the years had weighed down greatly on his shoulders more and more recently.

"Yeah...," Kid sighed. He then cleared his head of all thought. He needed to get this job done. With some hand movements he pointed outwards then a portal opened up. The man looked on in amazement as Kid turned to him.

"Through there is where your meant to go. People are waiting for you," Kid said with a smile. The man looked at Kid suspiciously as he hesitated, but he eventually began to walk into the portal. His soul disappeared from view as he entered the portal, then the portal closed itself. Kid nodded to himself then jumped up onto the building he was next to. When he landed on the top he looked at the night sky.

"Damnit I can't believe I lost my temper in front of a spirit! These reaper missions are just too long and...and lonely," Kid sighed. Completely unaware of a portal opening up behind him and someone coming out of it. Kid looked to the ground and shut his eyes. "I just wish there was another..."

"Excuse me sir?" a female voice spoke behind him. Kid turned around to see the girl who called him. There stood dark blond haired girl with pigtails tied up with red ribbons and two shining green eyes staring right into his gold ones. She had small feathered black wings sticking out of her back and flapped together twice. She wore a bloody red shirt high ripped hood, at the moment pulled down, with a black shinigami skull on her neck. Under that was a black top with robe like sleeves and only reached half way her stomach. She had a red belt with red shinigami skulls on each side of her hips and a up ripped reaper robe, that brushed up to her legs but easily showing her legs on the side. On her hands she wore red ripped gloves that covered the first bit of her fingers, and instead of wearing shoes, she wore smaller designs of her belt around each ankle. Kid was never one to stare, but he could not take her eyes off her.

"Hello, are you...Death the Kid?" she asked, a little nervous look on her face. Kid shook his head out of his dazed staring and smiled to her, about to answer.

"Oh...sorry to disturb you sir," she said sadly and began to walk off.

"No wait! I am Death the Kid! Sorry, I seemed to have dazed off into my imagination sorry, but yes I am," Kid said as he quickly grabbed her shoulder to stop her leaving then corrected his posture.

"Oh! Okay well... he told me to give you this," she said handing over an envelope to him, which bore the shinigami skull. Kid took it curiously and opened it. He took out a letter and read to himself.

_To my dearest son_

_This young girl here is a top graded graduate of the academy. She is a very capable girl who I believe can do good in the world. Therefore I've sent her to you to help you in your missions and jobs. I believe you'll find her to be a very productive partner._

_Love Lord Death_

_P.S. Don't think I can't hear what your saying._

Kid eyebrows defiantly rose at the last bit, causing him to shift his eyes from left to right. There were times where he thought his father was stalking him. This letter is just adding to the evidence. She shoved the letter and envelope into his pockets for the time being. His hands then suddenly were taken hold of by the girl and held up in front of them. He couldn't help but blush at this action.

"Hello, I'm Maka Albarn. We're partners now," she said with a big smile and began to laugh happily. Kid also began to smile. Her joyfulness was so contagious. He couldn't help but think how wonderful this girl seemed to him already. Her eyes, her hair, she was...beautiful. Not only that, but completely symmetrical too. She finally released his hands and let them drop to his side.

"Heh, so it seems. Well then come on Maka Albarn, I'll show you to where you'll be staying," Kid said as gentlemanly as possible. Maka giggled slightly.

"Okay, but there was something else I needed to do," Maka said with a confused look. Kid raised an eyebrown. "Oh?"

"Oh yeah! Your father also told me to point out your hair!" She said proudly remembering.

"!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Moving In_

The mansion doors opened quickly as Kid and Maka ran inside from the sudden rain that decided to pour down upon them.

"Whew...made it," Kid said wiping his brow and bangs of rainwater. Maka walked in and pulled down her hood and shaking her pigtails out.

"I wish I wore shoes...," she said shivering, her feet were soaking wet as they stumbled upon some puddles.

"Oh...wait here a moment," Kid said before running up the stairs and heading towards the bathroom. Entering the bathroom he took a moment to take a deep breath through the nose then out the mouth, feeling content at the symmetry of the room. The then grabbed two nearby towels and ran back down the stairs to the shivering Maka.

"Here," Kid offered, about to place the towel around her shoulders when her small black wings flapped rapidly, flapping off the rain water in them onto Kid and the nearby walls.

"Oh...sorry," Maka apologised when she saw the water stains on the walls.

"It's...fine I'll...get to it later," Kid said dejectedly. After his massive break down when Maka pointed out his disgusting asymmetrical hair he didn't want to embarrass himself further. He was actually surprised this angelic looking girl didn't run away in fear after it. He then placed one towel around her shoulders, which she then clutched and pulled around her. Kid then walked to her front and knelt down, suddenly lifting one of her feet up.

"Wait what are...?" Maka quickly questioned but Kid didn't pay any attention to it as he then began to dry Maka's foot with the other towel. Kid blushed a little bit as he dried her feet, he wasn't sure whether or not she was too. He lowered her foot and proceeded to lift the other one to dry.

"You...you don't have to...," Maka said, blushing that her new partner is drying her feet.

"You'll catch a cold with wet feet. There all done," Kid said standing back up and kicking his shoes off. Kid walked into the living room. Maka looked down to see only one pair of slippers that no doubt were Kid's, he was saving them for her. She couldn't help but smile at his kindness and slipped her feet into them. She then hurried over to catch up with Kid sitting down on the sofa. She decided to also sit down but a few spaces away from him.

"So...we are partners," Kid said watching Maka rub her arms over the the towel. She looked up with a blush then rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hehe...yeah," Maka said with a smile.

"You nervous?" Kid asked looking at the blush.

"Well... kind of. I mean... your the son of Lord Death, the grim reaper of legends and destined to take over from him. You're said to be incredibly strong and very smart, everything that I, well, want to live up to," Maka explained. Kid even blushed at that response. Maka feeling embarrassment overcome her she quickly pulled her hood up.

"I guess I kinda...looked up to you and your achievements," Maka said quietly. She was completely nervous. Kid after all was her idol and he was sitting right next to her after he moments ago dried her feet.

"Well...you seem to know a lot about me. So why don't you tell me more about yourself," Kid asked politely. Maka pulled down her hood and placed her hands on her knees.

"Well I studied at Shibusen reaper academy where I'm top of the class. My mother was top of the class when she studied in Shibusen and my father is the headmaster of the Death Weapon Meister Academy," Maka explained.

"Spirit Albarn's your dad?" Kid said surprised. Maka grimaced but nodded.

"I take it there's some family issues?" Kid then asked.

"Well...yeah I kinda don't want to talk about it," Maka said rubbing her neck.

"It's fine. I shouldn't pry on private information I'm sorry," Kid said.

"Oh no it's okay. New partner and all you would want to know some information," Maka smiled it off with a little laugh. Kid was mesmerised by her happy face and her enchanting laugh, he couldn't help but feel very happy inside. Kid snapped back to reality.

"Oh erm why don't I give you the grand tour of my home?" Kid perked up with a smile.

"Sure," Maka smiled to him. Kid smiled back and got to his feet, Maka doing the same. Kid lead her to some of the rooms, second and third living rooms and a meeting room. Kid then opened the doors to a huge kitchen.

"And this is our kitchen," Kid said normally, not phased in the slightest by its size. Maka's eyes on the other hand grew and glistened in the light.

"Woooooow! It's huge!" Maka almost squealed as she ran in looking through all the cupboards and draws. Marvelling everything inside the kitchen with excitement.

"You... like cooking then?" Kid asked with a slight grin.

"Oh my god yes! It's my second favourite activity after reading," Maka said as she searched through the fridge. Kid grin grew bigger. Reading huh?

"Why don't you come with me, I've got one more room downstairs," Kid said happily, pointing his finger to follow. Maka closed the fridge and skipped after him, after taking another glance at the kitchen. Kid walked down some hallways and approached a double door. He was about to open it but paused then turned to Maka.

"Why don't you have the honours," Kid said with a smile. Maka looked confused at first but approached the door anyway. She then pulled the doors open to gaze upon a sight that almost made her legs give out. She stood here with her jaw dropped at the sight of Kid's personal library. He had it all, two floors and rows upon rows of books.

"Oh...god...it's...it's amazing!" Maka literally squealed as she rushed in, spinning around to look at all the books.

"I guess I know where you'll be when I'm looking for you," Kid grinned. Suddenly he fastened into a tight hug as Maka squealed happily. Kid was completely taken back by this a grew a big red blush on his face. Maka then soon realised what she was doing and quickly separated from him.

"I'm...I'm sorry Kid...," Maka said embarrassed, looking down with a red blush across her face.

"It's fine. I'm glad you like it," Kid said with a smile.

"Hehehe... so where will my room be?" Maka asked as she looked back up to his golden eyes.

"Ah yes. The bedrooms are upstairs. You can pick which room you prefer," Kid said motioning her to follow. Kid lead her up the stairs to an almost endless corridor with nothing but rooms.

"You can take your pick," Kid said. Maka smiled and nodded to him, walking to look through each door. After looking into each one it didn't make much difference which room she picked, they were all completely identical. In the end she chose to be in the middle room.

"Yeah... I pick this one," Maka decided. Kid looked at the door to see the number eight on it. Was she completely perfect? Maka turned to Kid who stood at the doorway but looked over his shoulder to a massive mirror that took up much of the wall. Maka walked over to see that the wall went down like a small corridor leading to the huge mirror.

"Wow that's a big mirror," Maka complemented as she looked at her reflection. Kid didn't turn around to look at the mirror or his.

"...Yes...it's big...," Kid muttered.

"Kid where did you get this mirror?" Maka asked turning to him. Kid kept his back to her.

"I can't remember...," Kid muttered.

"Kid? What's wrong?" Maka asked, her reflection copying her exact moves.

"Nothings wrong...I just...," Kid began to tremble.

"What?" Maka asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I just can't look at that guy!" Kid blurted out and hurried down the hallway and into one of the rooms. Maka stood there confused at Kid's sudden leave and turned back to the mirror with her arms crossed.

"What was wrong with Kid...," she asked herself aloud.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him some questions," Maka's reflection suddenly spoke and shrugged her shoulders. Maka's eyes widened and screamed in fright at the suddenly living reflection of herself and ran into her room.

"What was wrong with Maka...," her reflection asked herself. She then simply shrugged and walked off at the edges of the mirror.


End file.
